


Can you feel the love tonight?

by ZekkKiray



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Missionary Position, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: Will a ball hosted by the Mayor of Jump City prove the opportunity for Raven to make it clear to Beast Boy how she really feels?
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the newest addition of my ever-growing list of fandoms.  
> This time, I'll dip my toe into Teen Titans, specifically Beast Boy and Raven.  
> Ah, another show cancelled too soon. At least they could've gotten them together like Robin and Starfire, in the comics they do, after all. Oh, well.
> 
> Anyway, here's my iteration of Raven's first night with Beast Boy!  
> Have fun, guys and gals!
> 
> Note: Since I update rather irregularly, my Profile now includes a list of stories that are currently in the making, plus their estimated time until they're finished. :-)

Raven sat alone in the kitchen, a steaming cup of herbal tea in front of her.

She relished the quiet hour before the other Titans normally rose from their slumber, a tranquil time for herself without having to confine herself to her room or the roof.

She took a sip from her perfectly brewed drink and let her mind lazily, without real interest, slide over the presences of her friends. Closing off her mind always cost a bit of effort and doing so would've disturbed her relaxed state, so she simply let her senses drift, knowing that they soon would return to her immediate vicinity, the empathic equivalent of letting one's eyes wander over passengers in a sub wagon before keeping to one's self.

Robin and Starfire were _very_ close together, their minds peaceful and, even asleep, full of love for one another. Cyborg's mind was somewhat scrambled, resembling white noise, as always when the technological components of his brain were in their equivalent of REM-sleep.

And Beast Boy... he was restless. _Huh._ Raven knew deep inside she shouldn't pry, but him not only awake but also sort of agitated at such an hour raised her interest. Though in her defense, almost all of it were worry about her teammate. Maybe he'd had a nightmare and needed a little talk, just between the two of them... A slight, flattered smile crept on her lips. There were certain things that they only told each other first before confiding in the others, if at all.

She inhaled softly and gave just a tiny bit of effort, just to gain a small notion of what troubled him...

 _Oh._ _ **Oh**_ _._ She retracted her senses as quickly as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. A hot spark raced from her brain down her spine, a weak echo of what Beast Boy was currently experiencing, but still enough to harden her nipples and cause an all to familiar tingle in her core.

She blushed hard, the cup in front of her shattering, spilling tea across the table. Hastily, she grabbed a few towels from the kitchen and cleaned up the mess, her cheeks still burning in embarrassment.

She chided herself inwardly for being so nosy, even if her intentions had been pure. He was a young man who (as far as she knew) currently didn't have a girlfriend, of course he would exert... pleasuring himself.

Her arm brushed absently across her still taut nipples. If only her powers were strong enough to be able to _see_ thoughts so that she could've gotten a glimpse of his fantasy, to see if he was perhaps thinking about _her..._ She banished the thought as quickly as it came. However tempting, it definitely would cross a line.

Raven sighed inwardly. Served her right, falling for the one boy whose advances she'd shot down time again and again, and as soon as he got the hint, she started to crush _hard_.

He still could be an immature jerk sometimes, but as she and him had matured, the more endearing qualities grew to dwarf his irritating ones in her mind. He was kind, helpful and loyal to a fault. He was funny and - Azar help her - cute. And he was the one she felt closest to out of all of her friends.

Which was the ultimate paradox. She was serene, serious, calm to such a level that other people thought of her as cold and creepy. Beast Boy was boisterous, silly, an annoying loud mouth that made stupid jokes in the middle of battle that _definitely_ didn't threaten her to crack a smirk.

But he also knew how to have fun, and did everything in his power to include her in his activities when he figured she may enjoy it. Starfire did too, but more often than not, her alien friend was completely oblivious to the annoyance and/or repulsion the empath felt for most things girly.

Garfield, on the other hand, recognized her feelings for what they were and disregarded them completely not a second later.

Not that he didn't care for her, quite the opposite. He had proven multiple times that he cared a great deal about her, and this was also why he was so stubborn about _broadening her horizon_ whenever he could.

Also, he simply _got_ her, on a level how no one else could.

She had tried to find someone who understood her throughout her teens, having been somewhat attracted to those who deemed themselves "emotionally deep", but as it became clear, they didn't really understand. The guys she'd gone out with (the relationships never reaching a point where the word "dated" would apply) clung to hilariously self-absorbed notions about sadness and their thoughts barely reached a depth where they could wet their ankles.

But what had she been expecting? They couldn't possibly hope to understand how it was to be created for the single purpose of creating a portal for pure evil, to bring death and destruction and subjugation all over the mortal world. To wield power of such magnitude that the merest outburst of her had the potential of hurting anyone in her vicinity. And to be fair, she didn't wish for anybody to have to deal with that.

Beast Boy, however, came closest. He knew how it was to have to live with something he couldn't totally control. While he didn't have to be careful his emotions like she did, he had do deal with a second mindset every time he changed into an animal. He had to maintain control over it, had to fight its instincts while at the same time leaving enough leeway to profiteer from them and its reflexes. Which was especially tricky since the animals usually most useful in battle were the more aggressive and dangerous ones. And with what had happened when he for once hadn't been prepared enough for the thing he was turning into...

Raven sighed again. He had been the one who cracked her abrasive shell, who made her realize that just because she had to be careful with her emotions she didn't have to let it control her entire life.

The heartache, though, she had could've gone without.

After his first encounter with the Beast, he had turned to her in search for a way to increase his mental strength. While everything had turned out well, he had been frightened of the possibility of loosing another battle of wills against one of his forms.

Raven had been glad to help, to be able to repay him in a subtle way.

She had tried to teach him meditation with... expectable poor results, but even her failed teachings seemed to calm his worries and so she continued.

However, she quickly realized that it was impossible to meditate to a for _her_ useful level with his restless presence in the room, and so their times together transformed into something different.

She would lie on her bed and read a book, or try to memorize an incantation, while Garfield would rest on the carpet floor, either as his normal self or an animal, sometimes sleeping, sometimes not and they would just bask in the company of each other. He enjoyed this rather unusually calm time in his daily life, and she enjoyed being able to do what she liked in the quietness of her room without having to be for herself.

Over time, his presence in her room for an hour or two grew on her so much, that she one day caught herself pondering if he would like to lie beside her instead of on the carpet. Or if she could rest her head in his lap or on his belly.

The second these thoughts had materialized themselves in her mind, the lava lamp on her bedside table had shattered, sending oily goo across her room, and Beast Boy had hastily taken his exit, so that she could calm her mind to prevent her powers to go further haywire.

That had been the time that she realized (or rather, finally admitted to herself) that she had it for her green teammate _bad._

She wanted him, was drawn to him like a moth to the light, and though she'd made sure to control herself during his continuing visits, it hadn't stopped the longing for a more physical nature of their time together.

The problem wasn't that she didn't know if he was interested. The looks she'd caught from him after practice when she was all hot and bothered from exertion left little to interpretation. When he thought himself unnoticed, he let his eyes wander cautiously over her figure, from her ample, heaving bosom which strained against her sports bra over her belly dancing with the greedy breaths she drew and down her long, shapely, slightly trembling legs, while all of her body sparkled with sweat.

He always hastily averted his eyes after a few seconds, but the heat in his gaze simply couldn't be missed.

Raven smirked at the memory. If only he knew how much she enjoyed his bashful attention.

Though she _technically_ could look inside his mind, it simply wouldn't have been right to violate his privacy like that. Also it wouldn't tell her if he actually was _willing_ to pursue a relationship with her. To put up with all the baggage she brought with her. To risk their friendship for something that might as well not work out.

And so they'd started once again to dance around each other, exchanging the occasional, though rather frequent, light-hearted, flirty banter, but in the only instance she really didn't need it, Garfield seemed to respect the boundaries she'd set. No matter how thick the tension between them and no matter how heavy-handed their banter got, he never actually asked her out.

A commotion announced the end of her me-time and Raven hastily finished cleaning up before getting another cup and pouring some tea once more.

"Morning, Rae," Beast Boy yawned, stretching himself languidly as he wandered toward the fridge, and the empath couldn't help but let her eyes wander across his lean form.

"Morning, BB." She smirked. "You look a little disheveled. Haven't slept well?"

"Uh..." To mask his embarrassment, the changeling pretended to be rummaging through the fridge.

"No, uh... just a bit restless is all," he finally shirked the truth while settling for a box of orange juice.

Raven had to refrain from outright grinning. "You know you can tell me _everything_ , right?"

"Of course I know. And I would. But honestly, it's nothing, I swear."

"If you say so."

Beast Boy made the mistake of letting his gaze wander lazily over to her, and he nearly choked on the gulp of orange juice he'd taken.

Raven, as always, was still in her sleeping attire which consisted of boy shorts and a loose-fitting tank top. Fighting and living beside her leotard-clad form, Beast Boy had grown accustomed to her rather curvy figure, which had continuously developed over the late stages of her puberty, and it had prevented embarrassing himself in front of her both when his pubescent hormones kicked in as well when his feelings towards her grew beyond friendship.

However, that didn't mean he was _blind_ , and most of the time he couldn't help but notice how her clothes were clinging to her generous bust or perfect butt, though of course he would never let his gaze linger too long, no matter how enticing the view.

But just now, Raven reached out for the sugar and the way her braless breasts jostled gave him an eyeful of supple side boob and a fair portion of a large, purple areola, too, her nipple just barely staying hidden from his view.

Beast Boy forcefully fought the thoughts down that his Beast planted in an instant in his mind, images and sensations of heated mating and sated cuddling, followed by even more passionate _breeding_.

 _Raven is a friend. She made it very clear in the past that she isn't interested_ , he very deliberately thought to himself.

Beast hadn't direct control over him until Gar decided so, and it wasn't exactly a constant presence in his mind, too, not even a regular one. However, at certain times, the triggers of which Beast Boy still had to figure out, it tried to give him its view of things and, rather unsurprisingly, it had kind of a one track mind. _Mate_ , _protect_ and _feed_ were its main, if not only, motivators.

While his horniness hadn't increased that much as far as he knew, his dayjob as one of the protectors of Jump City apparently took care of the desire to claim a territory and its more violent tendencies, because it never caused problems in that regard.

However, the last of the three was a major downside. Beast had a rather blunt idea as to what counted as 'food', and it took some objection to his host being a grass-munching prairie dog.

Not wanting to relive the gut-wrenching experience of wolfing down an entire ham again, Beast Boy grudgingly conceded to eat some dairy and eggs, but only when the desire became too overwhelming and then he made extra sure that the animals which provided them were free-range and treated best.

The other real annoyance was, like earlier, that Beast had rather straight-forward ideas about Raven, too.

While it respected the 'claim' Robin had on Starfire, the very single Raven was fair game in its mind. It wasn't meant as degrading, it simply couldn't understand the concept of a disinterested woman. In its single-tracked mind, its host was, in his own right, a powerful, desirable male and she was an attractive, even more powerful female. Their pups would be glorious!

And so Beast Boy had occasionally a rather inconvenient battle with his inner animal about finally courting Raven like she deserved.

And Beast's ideas about 'courting' made him blush once more.

Unbeknownst to him, Raven could feel most of his turmoil, his fight for control.

The ferocity of how much the Beast had wanted her, had wanted to _breed_ her, had swept over her like a tidal wave and the demonic part of her being now reared its head, eager to accept the challenge.

It bolstered her confidence, her determination, and before Raven could stop herself, she opened her mouth.

"Beast Boy, I-"

"Yo, yo, yo! Morning, y'all!"

Cyborgs boisterous entrance ripped the moment apart.

Raven's resolve crumbled again, and she honestly couldn't tell if she should be angry or relieved, though her demonic side wanted to tear her bulky friend limb from limb.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!"

Garfield and Cyborg gave Raven confused looks and she chastised herself for answering so hastily.

"I mean, I was about to ask Beast Boy who he's going to take to the ball."

"Why Raven, you'd never shown interest in my love life to this day." The changeling's voice dripped with tease.

"That's because most of the time, you don't have one," the sorceress shot immediately back.

"Not for a lack of trying," he singsonged at her before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, casually leaning against the fridge. "But there are plenty of fish in the sea and since I dress up so damn fine, the ball is a great opportunity to cast the line."

"Hate to break it to you, Grass Stain," Cyborg interjected, "but, well, how shall I put it? The boat is leaking and all the bait is dead."

Raven snorted bemusedly though she had to raise her cup, taking a long sip to mask her blush, while leaning forward as much as she could to hide her suddenly stiffening nipples. Oh, how she wouldn't mind taking his bait...

"And you, Raven? Have you picked out a pretty dress for the occasion?" Cy teased her with a girly voice, fluttering his eye lids at her while clasping his hands together.

"No, I've not, Cy." Raven had to try hard to keep her voice steady. "I'll wear my leotard and cloak, and that's it."

"Did I hear right?" Kory's jubilant voice filled the room as she descended down the stairs, a rather bright-eyed and bushy-tailed looking Robin trailing behind her. "You don't have a dress? Oh, dear Raven, that _has_ to be rectified! As soon as we have finished breakfast, we will go to do the shopping!"

Starfire's tone made it clear that resistance was futile. Raven shot a poisonous look at Cyborg who rather unconvincingly tried to look innocent. Oh, dear Azar, what had she done to deserve this?

"But friend Raven, you _have_ to get a fitting attire for the Summer Ball!" exclaimed Starfire as she ruffled through another rack of dresses.

"Star, I don't have to get anything for just another dull party full of dull people."

"But it is the Mayor's Ball! The Jump City Tribune calls it _the_ social event of the year, yes? And aren't we the guests of honor?"

"Star, we're the guests of honor at _any_ event we're supposed to attend. This isn't exactly something to congratulate us, they just want to emblazon their vapid little get-together with our presence like we're some circus troupe to rent. Only that we don't get paid."

"So we have to get you something presentable," the redhead continued, chipperly ignoring the defeatist interjection of her gloomy friend.

Seeing Ravens sour expression, she added, "But they do let us live in the Tower, providing heat, water and electricity, not to mention paying for our education and other amenities, right?"

Damn, Starfire definitely was a lot smarter than she usually let on. And cunning, too. Not to mention cruel.

With an exasperated groan, to show her distaste one last time, Raven resigned to her fate.

Seeing her friend finally concede, the Tamaranian yanked out another dress.

"How about this one?" Starfire held up a frilly, pink _something_ , and Raven's face scrunched up in disgust.

"No way! If I have to go to that stupid ball, I will try my damnedest to retain some dignity." She let her eyes wander across the displayed garments the (kind of pricey, but high quality) store had to offer. "How about that one?"

" _Raven_!" Her friend gasped in mock shock. "Isn't that a bit too risqué?"

"Shut up!" Raven blushed fiercely as she took the rather sophisticated black dress from the hanger.

"It isn't _that_ revealing," she murmured defensively as suddenly, a plan formulated in her mind.

The way it was, Beast Boy and her would grow old and gray before either of them would make the final move or, more likely, someone else would snatch him for good. And since it was her who had friendzoned him so hard, she reckoned it was her responsibility to do something _bold_...

Raven smiled wryly at the sight of the gaggle of young women in their absolutely tiny cocktail dresses as they gathered around Victor who, to their delight, animately told yet _another_ story about the recent adventures of the Titans; with hems that almost bared pert butt cheeks and cleavages cut so low that Raven was astounded at how their contents didn't spill out every time they leaned forward.

That was not to say that she herself _wasn't_ dressed to kill, just a bit more... regal.

She had enhanced the enticing features of her near emotionless face with just a subtle touch of make-up and in her jet black, smooth, no-nonsense dress that hugged her ample curves while not detracting from the graceful strength of her body, together with her straight, neatly cut hair just barely reaching her shoulders, she was the very image of cool beauty.

Cool, though certainly not _cold_.

The long slit in the left side of her dress, almost reaching up to the point where it would answer the question whether or not she was wearing panties, and the plunging neckline, still elegant but bordering very closely on the indecent, made sure to rise the temperature in the empath's near vicinity as she presented with every movement a long shapely leg and a deep hillside of smooth, pale skin.

While her dress certainly accentuated her form, a small black choker, decorated with a little silver medal at the front, to compliment her slender neck was the only accessory she had adorned.

Which was the whole point of this: She stood here, all by her lonesome, dressed like some singer out of a film noir; it was an invitation for Garfield to bug her as obvious as she could manage without outright marching up to him. Only that this time, things wouldn't stay quite as light-hearted as usual.

The half-demon nibbled at a pastry and sipped on her fruity, non-alcoholic drink, suddenly smiling to herself. She truly didn't have to turn her head to know who'd just stepped up next to her.

Beast Boy's emotions were always an open book to her, often very much to her annoyance; she didn't have those problems with the others.

Robin seemed to have learned to keep his emotions somewhat subdued most of the time, while Starfire's and Cyborg's were akin to background music in a foreign but familiar language; as long as she didn't focus on them, they just murmured like a little brook, present, but unobtrusive.

Beast Boy, however, was worse than even the unrestrained citizens of Jump City. While their emotions were like a sharp shout if they happened to spike beyond the whirling mumble that was the human existence, when Beast Boy's emotions invaded his conscious thoughts, they were akin to chants of a sport stadium or in a piece of opera, powerful and overwhelming, sometimes to the point of threatening to sweep her along with them.

Most of the time she locked them out, both to give him the privacy he couldn't ensure for himself, and to rid herself from another of way too many distractions.

But sometimes, especially when his feelings where directed at her, like right now, they pierced her mental barriers with ease.

His desire was almost palpable, hopeful love mixed with the typical teenage lust that was ever-present with him in the presence of an attractive girl invaded her mind, sharp and sizzling. He desperately tried to contain it, though, knowing about her powers. _Too late for that.._.

She felt more than saw his eyes flicker down to her cleavage while she waited for him to speak up. When the sweet yet horny teenager lost himself for a moment in the deep, alluring valley of her boobs, she wrapped one arm underneath her bust around her chest while shifting her stance from one foot to the other.

For possible onlookers, it seemed as if she was annoyed at the mildly inappropriate attention the young man was giving her, while in reality, her new pose very deliberately bared a little more of the pale, succulent flesh to him.

She felt a hot flash of embarrassment course through his mind as her action ripped Beast Boy out of his short-lived stupor, and Raven masked her amused smile with a sip of her drink. Ever since she had outgrown the self-consciousness about her figure and the attention it brought, she took delight in riling him up that way, and Beast Boy always took it in good stride, if he even noticed that he was being played in the first place.

This time, he was oblivious.

"Uh, hi, Rae!" He flashed her his youthful grin of which he thought it was suave but made him only look goofy. Luckily for him, she liked goofy. Well, his kind of goofy, at least.

And she had to admit, he looked indeed pretty good in a suit.

"I, uh just wanted to know if you, like, want to dance. With me, I mean. Sometime this evening."

She arched a brow as an answer. Any other guy would now backpaddle his approach a bit, but for Beast Boy, it just seemed to encourage him. Maybe he liked the challenge she posed when it came to things he wanted her to do.

"Oh, come on, Raaaeee. It will be fun. You look so forlorn out here by the buffet," he pressed his advance.

"I'm keeping my distance, Beast Boy, I'm not _forlorn_ ," she corrected him flatly, with just a hint of steel in her voice.

"Riiiiight. Yeah, you look like you're having a real blast between-" He gave the table a look. "- sour cream-caviar crackers and cheese-grape sticks."

"They provide good company. They don't talk."

"Heeeeyyy, was that a joke?"

"At your expense," she pointed out.

"Still, a joke is a joke," he smiled joyfully. "So how about that dance? Still haven't heard a 'No'..."

"And you won't."

"Yeah, well, it was worth a try... wait, what?"

Now it was her turn to smile. _Slightly_. "If we dance, you will stop pestering me about it _and_ you will stop talking," she justified her decision half-earnestly, though she knew that he had to see straight through it.

Raven marched abruptly off towards the dance floor, leaving him to hastily catch up to her, his mind still reeling from the bomb she just dropped on him.

"Whoa, wait, Rae, wha-" he sputtered inelegantly as he stumbled to her side.

The band started to play a slow, horn-section heavy piece, the kind of music one would expect from an old timey film noir.

"So, uh, what do you wanna dance?"

"How about Foxtrott? If you know how, that is..."

"Boy, do I!?" he exclaimed boastful.

Raven decided to curb his enthusiasm by deliberately missing the point. "I wouldn't know. Do you?"

His cocky attitude deflated, but just a little. "...Uh... yeah, I do..."

"Good."

"My Lady..." He offered her his hand and she took it gracefully, allowing herself to be manoevered gently into the opening step.

Her stance was a little too far away from him, though, and with a cheeky, slightly too forceful push against her lower back, just barely above the inviting curve of her ass, he pulled her closer.

Raven eyes widened slightly at his daring action, but quickly had herself under control again.

Keeping her face neutral, hiding the emotions that stormed inside her, she placed her hand on his shoulder and after a second, they began to move to the music.

They swept across their part of the dance floor, keeping a low profile by omitting the more acrobatic parts and twirls of the dance, though she definitely liked how safe and secure yet gentle he lead, and how sensual she felt during the times she had to lean back into his embrace.

The final form of the dance usually demanded of the woman to go down on one knee and arch her back and neck rather heavily while pulling the man slightly with her. Given the rather candid nature of her neckline, it came as such a surprise to Beast Boy when she indeed sunk down that he almost missed his step.

Raven also pulled him deeper than strictly necessary, almost pressing his nose into the enticing valley of her cleavage, causing his face to heat up and his heart to hammer in a way that had nothing to do with the exertion of the dance.

After a handful of heartbeats he raised up again, pulling her with him, and she used the momentum to close the step between them.

One arm wrapped around his back, the other hand weaved into his hair, she stared at his flushed face, his eyes blown in shock and tentative hope.

Raven rarely did things she didn’t know she was going to do. But it had never occurred to her that she was going to actually kiss Garfield right then and there until her lips were already touching his. She had just gazed into his open, anxious face, and next thing she knew, she nearly lunged at him while pushing his head closer and captured his mouth with her own.

His lips were warm and soft and somewhat dry, but that was rectified as her tongue darted out, licking briefly over them before sneaking through.

Though surprised about her eagerness as he was, Beast Bod quickly leaned into the kiss nonetheless, and soon their tongues and lips were entangled in a passionate dance.

His hands had slipped immediately down as well, rather greedily cupping a feel of her pert ass, but Raven let it slide, the kiss as loving as can be despite the sordid actions of his hands. Not that she was afraid of just being another notch in his bedpost; it was hard to fool an empath in such a regard and her mind practically sizzled with the deep, sincere love that poured into the kiss.

One of his hands slipped through the slit in her dress and trailed up her muscular thigh. When he reached her hip, Beast Boy's brows shot up in surprise.

"You're not wearing panties?" he murmured against her lips.

"Don't be ridiculous," Raven scoffed, reached down and pulled his hand a bit further until it reached a strip of fabric. "High-waisted. Doesn't disrupt the flow of my legs and still prevents unwanted insights."

"Cheeky," he grinned.

"Shut up." Raven pulled him into another kiss, trying desperately not to luxuriously squirm too obviously as his fingers started to stroke her bare thigh.

"Garfield," she whispered in his ear when they'd finally run out of air, her face flushed with arousal. "I want to go home. Right now."

"Fine by me," he answered, just as breathless and eager as she was.

Raven tapped a quick note to her teammates into her communicator before darkness enveloped the entangled couple. She was sure her friends would be capable of coming up with an excuse for Beast Boy's and her abrupt departure that wouldn't send the tabloids into a lecherous frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An annotation:
> 
> The dance, or rather the video to it, I had in mind while writing the scene is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRTTCjZBa34
> 
> And of course I would like to know if you'd liked it so far, so please leave a comment or Kudos. :-)


	2. Spending the night

When they reappeared in the middle of her room, a flick of Raven's wrist brought the lights to life and before her paramour could react, she was already all over him.

She pressed herself eagerly against his lean form, one leg held high and wrapped around his middle, her core already rubbing needily against the bulge in his trousers.

They breathed heavily into each others mouths as they exchanged passionate kisses, hastily slipping off their shoes, and Beast Boy's hand reached up to fumble with the zipper of her dress.

When Raven heard a harsh crunch coming from the zipper, she had half a mind to throw her green comrade across the room, because dammit, that dress had been expensive, but then his mouth was at the side of her throat and she suddenly didn't care anymore.

Not one to be left behind, Raven brought her hands between them to fiddle with the buttons of his tuxedo and shirt, her actions slightly fumbling due to the very distracting things his mouth did at her throat and his ever-stroking hands on her backside.

Garfield managed to tear his hands from her body for the shortest amount of time to yank his arms out of the sleeves before he eagerly embraced her again.

Raven caressed his lean, warm chest and Beast Boy nearly lost focus as he felt her tender fingertips brushing over his skin.

The dress' zipper had reached its end. Raven slipped her arms gracefully out of the short sleeves as Garfield pushed the neckline down to her waist, revealing the low cut black lacy bra which had helped to shape and present her cleavage. Its very nature meant that it offered less support for her sizeable boobs than the bras she used normally, and now that her dress was gone, the sheer cups couldn't stop her breasts from bobbing and jiggling ever so slightly with every little move she made.

Her dark purple areolas were highly visible, the see-through black mesh offering next to nothing in concealment, and the pea-sized, soft nipples were flattened to the side by the stretched fabric.

Garfield's mouth suddenly fell dry. He hadn't exactly known what underwear to expect from her, but _this..._

"Wow..." he whispered in amazement, his eyes widening hungrily at what she was wearing.

Raven's face heated up under his wide-eyed stare. Growing a bit self-conscious, she reached across her upper body with a hand and stroked the arm, inadvertently pushing her breasts together which accentuated their size even more. "I- I wasn't sure if it would be a bit... much..."

When he just kept staring, she reached for one of his wrist, her little self-doubts vanishing as she went on the offensive again.

"But the fabric feels very nice on my naked skin..." she told him softly with a coy smile, leading his hand slowly to her breast.

"Black mesh and lace? I didn't you were such a _tease_ ," Beast Boy grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, his finger tracing with the barest of touches the slopes of her ample breasts.

"O- only for you," she sighed in response, one of her hands clutching at his shoulder while the other cradled the back of his head, stroking his hair.

Raven's lips left his as she whimpered at his caress and he used the opportunity to trail hot kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. His tongue left a moist path as its tip trailed over one cup to the succulent nipple. Raven gasped as her teammate placed his lips over her slightly puffy areola and sucked the tantalizing pearl in its middle straight against the thin material. The warmth of his mouth, together with a fair amount of slick saliva, seeped through the fabric as his tongue started to alternately play with both nubs.

Raven felt like she would loose her mind as her nipples tightened and swelled under Gar's attention, becoming stiff, very sensitive peaks, and the texture of the sheer fabric they were trapped behind only added to the delicious torture.

Softly stroking through his hair, she cooed encouragingly. Being handled with such care filled her with confidence and left her wanting for more.

Her novels had her prepared for a ravenous lover, but Garfield mix of eagerness and care was much more to her liking and she felt her feminine core melt and drip into her panties.

She welcomed his gentle advance, since it was all so new and exciting to her, even a bit overwhelming, but Raven also revelled in the passion with which he indulged himself in her curves, especially her breasts, as it mirrored her own desire to be touched.

Soon, Beast Boy rose again to straighten his stressed back and Raven greeted him passionately, capturing his mouth eagerly while pressing her flimsily covered breasts into his chest.

She felt him shiver at the contact and a slight smile curled her lips. It was nice to discover that despite his experience, he was still a bit nervous in the face of a barely dressed _her_.

Under hot, quick, breathless kisses, her hands slid over his strong back to his hips, where she reached for his belt. She loosened it with deft fingers and shoved his trousers over his hips, gravity letting them fall to the floor. Curious, Raven brushed eagerly over the throbbing length imprisoned by his boxers, and oh God, he was already so hard!

  
  


Beast Boy groaned and in retaliation pushed her dress over her hips and down her legs. It pooled around her ankles, leaving the sexy half-demon only in her lingerie.

Raven took two steps back. She currently wore one of the few sets of undies in her drawer that were more spectacle than practical and she wanted Garfield to appreciate them in all their glory.

She stemmed her hands into her hips and stood tall and confident, back straight and head held high. Her posture presented her breasts ever so slightly more, and she smirked flatteredly as Beast Boy gazed unabashedly at her large, barely concealed tits. While her bra presented more than enough delicious flesh, she knew that his eyes were directed right at her taut nipples, at the hard nubs poking through the mesh and she would've teased him for it if she hadn't been so transfixed herself by the flexing bulge in his shorts.

Her heart hammered in her chest under his heated stare but eventually, his tongue darted out to wet his lips and his eyes moved on from her womanly chest.

Though Raven wasn't a dedicated hand-to-hand combatant and never would be, Robin still demanded a reasonable level of proficiency and physical prowess, so that she could handle herself at least moderately, should push come to shove. Together with her regular sessions of advanced Yoga, which required control and strength of her body as well, Raven was lithe and fit, and her body showed it.

Her belly was formed by an oval of lean feminine muscles and in its middle laid her intriguing, almond-shaped navel.

For a moment, Beast Boy admired the sexy little dip, Raven's muscles subtly flexing around it. Her grey complexion didn't associate cold, but warmth like the fur of a mouse, and her skin looked so soft and smooth that he couldn't wait to run his fingers all over her again.

His eyes ventured slightly deeper where the grey landscape of her belly was interrupted by her panties. The about two fingers wide straps of her black thong rode high on her hips, as he had explored earlier, only an inch or so beneath the alluring sweep of her midriff, and while the v-silhouette of the coverage dipped more than low enough to bare her belly button and the surrounding flesh, it still covered almost all of her groin and pubic area. The black colour also meant that her prominent cameltoe, while undoubtedly existent, wasn't nearly as distinguishable as beneath white panties.

Instead by granting deeper looks, the garment's sexiness was accentuated by the intricate, shimmering black embroidery that adorned the waistband and front, while the stark contrast between Raven's pale skin and the dark fabric was softened by playful lacy rims.

All in all, it was a very sexy item, but in a classy, sensual way instead of being just lewd.

The high cut accentuated her long legs even more than her usual leotard and so they seemed to go on forever as his eyes wandered over strong, shapely, feminine thighs and fit, smooth calves.

Her dainty feet were a little restless, the cute little toes curling and uncurling as Raven resisted the urge to squirm even more under his exploring gaze.

Beast Boy's eyes travelled repeatedly up and down, oftentimes flickering on their way down back up to her breasts which shifted and bobbed in her bra every time she ever so slightly changed her stance.

Despite her slight nervousness, the empath managed to keep her powers in check and herself patiently on proud display for him, scantily clad and vulnerable, but confident and flattered all the same.

Eventually, Beast Boy managed to look into her face again and she flashed him a coy, soft smile as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra while brushing the straps from her shoulders.

Her bra hardly made a noise as it hit the floor, but to Beast Boy it seemed deafening.

The last bit of support gone, Raven's nubile, large breasts fell pleasingly against her chest. Her impressive fruits hung now lower on her ribs and a bit more to the side, but still full and shapely.

While Raven's breasts weren't as large as Starfire's, who's truly magnificent bust would cause more than one strained neck whenever she was in public, they definitely were quite impressive; round and full, pale grey pillows capped with wide, budding areolas, their colour just a tad lighter and redder than that of blackcurrant, and nipples like ripe berries, engorged and turgid.

Gar's mouth fell open, eyes almost bulging out as he stared at her. It had threatened to happen along time now, but now he couldn't help it anymore. In the back of his head he'd known that nakedness had to be achieved sooner or later, but for Raven to do it so... bluntly... without any noticeable timidity or even prudence, just with that coy smile on her lips and in her eyes, inviting him to look, to admire... It blew his mind and he felt like sixteen all over again.

This time, the sorceress waited only a few heartbeats before closing the distance to him again, her freed breasts softly bobbing and swaying with each step.

His eyes followed their every motion until Raven stood as close as before, though for him, it felt like the difference couldn't have been bigger.

She rested her forearms briefly on his shoulders, before wrapping them around his neck and pulling him a little closer.

Even after their respective growth spurts during their puberty, Beast Boy still remained about two inches shorter than her, a fact that annoyed him to no end and that she found incredibly cute exactly for that reason.

Usually, the height difference had no impact on their training fights. Now, the tiny effort that was necessary to raise his eyes to look into hers seemed impossible to overcome, as beneath his field of vision beckoned Raven's perfect tits.

When he managed to look up, he lost himself immediately in her large, wide open eyes, the dilated pupils darkening the amethyst pools to smouldering, shimmering onyx.

Raven smiled at her green lover softly, and chose to use his slightly stunned state to her advantage.

Eager to show him just how much she wanted him, how much passion had simmered beneath her calm exterior over all those months that was now ready to go full blaze, she grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head gently but firmly back, baring his throat to her.

As soon as her teeth graced his skin hungrily, a strangled, heated gasp escaped his lips, and then Beast Boy actually _mewled_.

It was such a soft, aroused sound that she couldn't help but grin; it was clear that despite her lack of experience, he would be putty in her hands whenever she gained the upper hand.

Not that she ever had imagined it otherwise; she had never planned to be a blushing maiden during her first time, laying willingly yet prone beneath him while he mounted her.

No, she would be clawing and biting in passion at his lean, wonderful body. She would show him that bedding her meant bedding a lioness instead of a meek kitten, the half-demoness mused while she slightly dug her teeth once more into his soft skin, eliciting another sweet, guttural moan. He may have caught a glimpse into her mind a few years prior, but she was sure he still would be surprised about just how hot her fire could burn.

Though in all honesty, she couldn't help but wonder where all this newfound boldness came from. She certainly had been always quite assertive, but this was so... feral.

Beast Boy's own lust and love and hunger was permeating through her mind since they had started, and for a short moment she contemplated that maybe it was _all_ his, but when she attacked his mouth greedily the next second, she waved the thought aside. Close as they may be, his emotions an open book and an ever growing part of her now, she never had any problems discerning her feelings from other's and she doubted that would ever change.

No, this was definitely her, somewhat strange and a little frightening, but also so very exhilarating.

The other arm snaked around his back and she pressed her body into him, her boobs flattening against his chest. She mewled softly herself at the initial contact, the coarse chest hair and his soft down tickling her sensitive skin and teasing her nipples. Emboldened by Garfield's aroused moan, she giddily started to rub her chest slightly more against his.

The changeling sighed and moaned under Raven's attention as the empath covered his throat in soft kisses and little bites, tracing his jugular with the tip of her tongue before suckling tenderly but firmly on it, marking him as hers.

She nipped her way up again, her lips following his jawline to one of his ears. Garfield’s sounds got increasingly high-pitched as the sorceress nibbled along his ear, and when she playfully bit its tip, he loosed a strangled, aroused gasp.

Raven grinned, sensing payback. "Sensitive, Gar?"

"Y-yes..." he stammered and she could her the embarrassment and arousal in his voice.

"Who would've thought over all those years, you were right all along?" Raven mused.

"Huh?" he muttered, confusion slightly rippling his lustful daze.

"I really dig the ears," she clarified and licked his ear with the tip of her tongue from bottom to top, again gently nibbling at its tip and this time, he actually trembled slightly in her embrace.

But her sense of triumph was short lived as her head shot up and her eyes flew open when he sank his hand down into the back of her thong.

Not that she minded the touch, she just was surprised by the nerve of him! There she was, wearing the skimpiest panties she owned, which covered basically _nothing_ of her behind, and he still felt the need to shove his hand _inside!_

He cupped one of her firm globes and for a moment she thought she could handle it, she could continue, this wasn't so bad... and then he _squeezed_ , cheekily, appreciatively, and all thoughts of teasing him were gone.

Her knees buckled slightly and her head sunk down to his shoulder.

It wasn't just the fact of his hand on her ass, caressing her warm, sensitive flesh. This was also the closest he'd come so far to her pussy and he just had to go a little lower, a bit between her legs and he would be able to reach her netherlips... The thought alone made her legs quiver.

Garfield's warm breath ghosted over her neck and a moment later, she was moaning and mewling at his tender licks and kisses, while his hand continued to massage and stroke her butt.

She was so caught up in the moment, that she barely noticed that his other hand had left her back.

Gentle, curious fingers brushed down her toned stomach, her muscles twitching under the tickling touch, and over her panties, until two of his digits dipped between her thighs, his middle finger teasingly stroking her prominent slit through the garment.

Raven whimpered and a small, sudden trickle of moisture dampened the fabric even more. Garfield's hot mouth suckled at the pulse point behind her ear, and her breasts were pressed flush into his chest; to have his fingers touch her so delicately between her legs was simply too much for the empath's already high strung mind.

The fact that she stood half-naked with an equally undressed Beast Boy in the middle of her room, making heavily out with him, suddenly became harshly aware to Raven, and her boldness wavered.

Her nipples tightened even further at the rush of embarrassment that coursed through her and she felt her powers lashing out.

A noise reached the ears of the two lovers as something shattered somewhere near in the tower.

While she wanted this to continue very much, the empath desperately needed a bit of a reprieve. She gave Garfield one last, hard kiss on the lips, before disentangling herself from his embrace with a gentle shove. Raven twirled around and strolled over to the comfortable security promised by her bed.

As she walked towards the expansive bed, Beast Boy finally got a good view of her toned backside.

Raven raised her hands to brush her hair back, the lean, feminine muscles in her back and shoulders playing beneath her skin, and for a brief moment he was able to see small glimpses of her breasts from behind, as they shifted and swayed on her chest.

Near the end of the long hourglass sweep of Raven's lithe back, a steep, downward triangle of black fabric covered much of her lower back, but bared almost all of her muscular arse. It vanished halfway over her butt into the valley of her cheeks until it met the triangle that covered her sex.

He stared fascinated as with each step, each sway of her wide, shapely hips, the firm globes shifted against it each other. It was like watching miniature tectonic plates in time skip, smooth, rounded mountains rising and falling in tune, the powerful muscles in her cheeks and thighs rolling and tensing while the revealing cut of her thong did next to nothing to hinder his front row view of her sashaying rear.

But while Raven's butt certainly was captivating, something on her lower back that he couldn't quite make out yet beneath the waistband of her thong intrigued him even more...

So he practically raced after her, and before Raven could crawl onto the sheets, Beast Boy snatched an arm around her waist, keeping her somewhat awkwardly bent at the middle, her feet still on the ground while her hands were already planted on the mattress.

Raven gasped as he swiftly pulled her panties down to her thighs. She hadn't expected him to be so _bold_... The sorceress squirmed a bit in his grasp, deeply blushing the fact that both her freely swaying breasts and plump pussy were now readily available to him. He stood so close behind her, all he had to do was reach out and he would be able to...

But neither her dangling tits nor her bare sex was Garfield's target. Instead, his free hand trailed teasingly from her neck down her lithe back, making her delightedly shiver under his touch.

"What do we have here?" he asked when he reached her lower back, just above her butt, and Raven could hear his astonishment beneath the grin in his voice.

The empath calmed herself and looked over her shoulder. "Do you like it?" she asked flirtatiously back, wiggling her pert backside at him.

"Rae, I..." His mind desperately trying to process what he saw, Beast Boy traced the outlines of her tattoo.

Yes, his sweet, reclusive Raven had an honest to God _tattoo._ And not just a small one in an inconspicuous place.

It was a raven – _How whimsical, yet_ fitting _,_ Beast Boy grinned inwardly – drawn from bird's eye view, its wings spread wide. It wasn't a naturalistic image but not too stylized either. And it was _big._ It reached all across Raven's lower back, some of the primary feathers of the wings even reaching slightly around the enticing slope between her hips and her waist; the tail feathers started at her rump, just above her pert buttcheeks, while the beak ended just short of the level of the most narrow part of her waist.

"Wow..." he breathed in awe.

"Uh, Gar?" Raven addressed him tentatively, ripping him out of his trance.

"Huh?" The changeling perked up.

"It's getting a bit uncomfortable here..." He'd spent the last three minutes tracing and memorizing the bird, and while Raven had been willing to indulge him for a bit, it _really_ wasn't the most comfortable position to be held in.

"Oh, ah, sorry!" He released her from his embrace but as she climbed into the bed, Beast Boy playfully hooked a finger into her waistband. His pull offered only a small resistance, so that she could've broken free without loosing her panties, but without breaking her stride, Raven cheekily threaded one long, shapely leg after the other out of the garment.

For a second, Beast Boy just stared baffled at the skimpy thong now dangling from his index before realizing that this meant that his Raven was wriggling now entirely naked on the sheets. He let it drop to the floor and eagerly followed the coy minx. The empath rolled immediately onto her back, guessing that he wanted an encore of her boobs, but to her surprise, Garfield hesitated.

"Uhm... could you maybe... turn around again?" he asked, gesturing with a finger.

A slight smirk played around Raven's lips and she quirked an eye brow. "You're still not done? Ugh, fine!" With a pretend annoyed huff, she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms.

The mattress wobbled a bit has he placed his knees to either side of her hips, now effectively kneeling over her butt.

When after a minute, nothing still had happened, she murmured: "Gar? Don't just stare. Touch me."

"Sorry," came hastily his reply, followed by a soft kiss on her neck. "You're just so... beautiful."

The awe in his voice made her blush and goosebumps blossomed briefly all over her back, shoulders and arms.

His soft, moist lips trailed down her fit, taut back, its strong muscles dancing beneath Raven's tender skin, accompanied by his hands which also caressed her soft boobs that had spilled partially to the sides.

The empath sighed and moaned softly under his ministrations, the occasional high-pitched, giggling yelp escaping her lips whenever his tongue darted out and left a wet trail as he tasted her skin.

Soon he reached the end of her spine, where her majestic raven was splayed out before the twin mountains of her ass.

Beast Boy sat back and allowed himself to admire the sorceress' heart-shaped rear for a few more seconds. The buttcheeks rose proudly from the ridged plain of her back, perky and full before the taut curves dipped down to flow into her strong, shapely thighs.

He hummed appreciatively as he cupped both cheeks and for a handful of moments he indulged himself, kneading them firmly to his heart's content. Goosebumps blossomed under his touch, further enhancing the slightly rougher texture of the skin there.

"I... I guess my ass is to your liking?" Raven gasped, and while she inwardly rolled her eyes at his horny behaviour, she could just barely suppress an aroused groan.

"Oh Momma, you have no idea," Garfield grinned. He now stroked her cheeks with just his fingertips, back and forth, which sent delicious shiver up her spine. "I bet you could crack walnuts with these!"

"I _dare_ you to try and put one in between there!" Raven growled.

"Tempting..."

"It would be the _last_ dare for you."

Garfield chuckled and hugged her thighs from behind. "Don't worry, Rae, your shapely ass is perfectly safe with me..."

"Somehow I doubt that..."

"Rae, I would never do... _that_ to you!" He sounded honestly shocked.

The empath blushed. "That- that was not what I meant! Just that I doubt that you could keep your hands to yourself."

Beast Boy grinned. "In that case, who could blame me? It looks sooo inviting..." He pressed a soft kiss on one cheek.

"Gar!"

"What?"

"That... that tickles..."

A mirthful smile curled his lips. "Is that so... and how about _this_?" He applied a wide bite to one of her glutes, none too gentle, but not an exactly painful one either.

Raven gasped in shock and arousal, but soon she was squealing and squeaking as he licked and kissed and bit all over her pert buttcheecks. She quickly buried her face in her arms, trying to fight back her unbecoming sounds. It was no small feat, because to her delight, Garfield knew exactly how to intersperse the use of his teeth, how to tread the thin line between pain and pleasure.

For a minute or so he continued to maul her rump passionately, until he finally moved on, but not very far.

Just beneath her butt, exposed by a small gap at the apex of her thighs where her toned muscles met her cheeks, lay her plump netherlips.

Beast Boy dipped his index and middle finger between her thighs, gently rubbing up against her fleshy folds, but not yet daring to slip in.

Raven's eyes shot open. For him to touch her so bluntly, so shamelessly _there_...

He pulled his fingers back and she could just barely bite back a disappointed moan before she felt him pry the flesh of her thighs and butt aside to get a better look at her fat, glistening snatch.

The empath glanced back over her shoulder. "You know, if you're really _that_ interested in it," she suggested with a hint of playful annoyance, "maybe I should turn around so you can get a better look."

Beast Boy smirked at that. Some other guy would've been irritated by her behaviour, but to him it was proof that Raven was very okay with how things progressed so far. She was just a bit nervous – because why wouldn't she be? – and so his favourite creepy sorceress fell into familiar banter to ease her nerves.

Though he would've liked to cherish her backside with his eyes and hands a little longer, he knew better than to stall unnecessarily; not when she made it so glaringly obvious that she wished his attention elsewhere. Not that he was any better off, anyway.

Oh well, maybe when she was all satisfied and exhausted, he could return to his art studies.

He teasingly brushed his fingertips up her spine, caressed her flexing shoulder blades for a while until with a gentle pull at her shoulder, he signalled Raven to move.

Watching her roll over once again underneath him between his legs, he was able to fully appraise the enticing softness of her firm breasts.

With wide eyes, Beast Boy studied the way her bountiful boobs wobbled on her chest as she wiggled her body to make herself comfortable on the sheets, how they melted and stretched slightly across her chest.

For the first time since they've arrived in her room, their passion slowed a bit. Their rapid breathing calmed somewhat and they just looked at each other.

She noticed him staring at her with awe, and it strengthened Raven’s resolve even further. Garfield had made it already clear that he loved her, even for her more serene nature, and though she never would be one to flaunt her assets like some of his previous conquests, Raven felt that sensual and confident was _definitely_ in her nature, especially if he kept looking at her like that...

When Garfield gently cupped her cheek, her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. Angling her head slightly, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. The other hand crept up her body, lovingly stroking back and forth along its path, from the hip over her belly and side, until he reached a supple breast. Raven moaned softly into his mouth, writhing her chest welcomingly, but Beast Boy broke the kiss upon contact, though his hand still cupped the full mound.

"I love you," he told her, his voice cracking; his cheeks tinged pink at that in embarrassment.

Conventionally, there was only one right answer to his declaration. Instead, Raven gave him her trademark tiny smirk. "I know."

She lifted her head from the pillow up to her about-to-be boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips.

After a couple of heartbeats, she ended the kiss and laid back again. "I love you, too."

She took his hand from her cheek and placed it on her neglected breast. " _Now touch me!_ " the empath ordered softly.

Beast Boy blushed at her bluntness, but it was certainly for the best. Even now, with her basically begging to be caressed, he had to fight the urge to simply sit back and just admire her beauty, her slender body, the way her supple tits heaved with every breath she too-

An impatient glint in her eyes made him inwardly shake his had. He inhaled sharply before tentatively running his fingers up to her dark purple areolas.

They swelled and puckered up as he teasingly traced them and the sensitive tips rose up. Raven closed her eyes in pleasure and bent her head back, baring her throat.

It was such a primal signal of her giving herself to him completely that suddenly all thoughts of "just looking" vanished from Beast Boy's mind.

He lunged down and started to mouth at her throat, his teeth gently nibbling at her skin, claiming her, while his palms started to knead her pliable breasts just as passionate.

A luxurious moan left Raven's lips as she arched into his caress, an aroused shiver running down her spine. His fingers pinched and twirled her swollen, sensitive nipples and the moan turned into an exited yelp.

Her unabashed sounds at his eager fondling vibrated beneath Beast Boy's lips and he saw it as a sign to advance further south.

He slid his lips down her throat. He caught her choker with one of his fangs and tugged at it, silently inquiring. Raven arched her vulnerable throat up to him. “Do it,” she moaned, caught up in the moment, “I don’t mind!” With a quick yank, he tore the flimsy material apart and Raven swallowed hotly at how barbarically he had ripped that last piece of fabric from her tender skin.

Teasingly, Beast Boy licked the soft dips in front of her collar bones and trailed moist kisses over the soft swell of a breast before he placed his hot mouth over its dark peak.

Raven squealed as his slimy, slightly rough tongue swirled over the puffy teat, which turned into a curt, gasping cry as he bit the swollen nub playfully, while her other breast got greedily pawed. Surprise, slight pain and hot pleasure mixed in her brain and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from begging for more.

He started to suckle, his tongue gently, wetly soothing the hurt bud until another glance of one of his fangs against the fat tip broke her countenance and Raven started pleading for more; she just couldn't resist any longer.

Always the gentleman, Beast Boy obeyed her. He started alternating between her womanly hills, gently squeezed the soft underboob of the breast he currently licked and sucked while massaging the other mound like soft dough, rolling its neglected nipple between his fingers.

Raven weaved one hand tightly into his unruly hair, tugged him hither and tither across her breasts, while the other clutched and stroked his back and arm erratically.

The empath was beside herself. Her lips were apart, soft gasps and moans escaped her throat, as well as little yelps every time he pinched her engorged peaks. Her head trashed from side to side as she writhed underneath Garfield, moist heat pooling in the apex of her thighs with every kiss and every touch.

Beast Boy let himself guide by her, his tongue licking sloppily all over her large fleshy hills between playful bites and sucking kisses which left pink little marks on her pale grey skin.

A soft, satisfied hum escaped Raven's lips when his mouth tentatively left her chest to explore her rest of her body.

His hands continued to stroke and squeeze her thoroughly caressed tits a little longer, until they too wandered lower, teasingly brushing over Raven's ticklish ribs.

Her entire body leaned into his touch as Garfield trailed downwards, arching and squirming beneath his tender, moist lips, the plain of her belly undulating with Raven's heavy breaths.

He placed soft kisses on the very sensitive spots near her hipbones, before trailing lazy pecks across her midriff. He stopped briefly halfway to dip his wet tongue teasingly into her navel, and Raven squealed at the ticklish touch, the muscles of her stomach flexing and quivering.

Raven wriggled her hips as Garfield moist lips reached her mons, torn between excitement and queasiness. He kissed the cute, sensitive hill and licked along the thin, neatly trimmed line of wispy pubic hairs that grew across until he reached the prominent cleft of her sex.

So far, the empath had laid, though writhing and arching, mostly flat beneath him, her legs relaxed, but straight and closed, the knees only barely bent.

Now, Beast Boy hooked his hands beneath the back of her knees and gently pulled her legs apart. Raven breathed calmly, feeling relaxed despite the aroused tension that captivated her body, and simply let it happen.

The half-demoness whimpered softly as her sex was slowly but inexorably being completely bared to her lover.

Instinctively, she pulled her knees closer to her body and opened her thighs as wide as was still comfortable for her. Raven lay now spread-eagled before Garfield and she had half a mind to cover her face, the heat of her arousal and embarrassment at her sex being revealed so entirely to him searing her cheeks and ears.

Her vulva was a masterpiece of nature, with plump, dark outer labia that completely closed off her treasure. As Raven's thighs spread more, the slippery folds opened slightly, presenting a thin slither of glistening pink, as if anyone who got the girl to this point deserved a closer look.

Beast Boy gently stroked her thighs, surprised how hot they burned beneath his hands, and then he bowed down. An aroused, high-pitched gasp left Raven's throat when he licked her thick petals, first the swollen, tender flesh, then the very rims that formed her slit.

Next she felt a finger actually slipping in between her netherlips, gently rubbing up and down. Raven sighed and mewled, angling her hips subtly so that his fingers rubbed ever so slightly over her swelling clit which she felt already peeking from beneath its cowl.

But Beast Boy wasn't content with working her up to her peak guided by his tactile sense alone; he wanted her pink, nectar-covered treasure bared before him, gleaming in the light.

Raven whimpered and clasped her hands over her eyes, as he spread her lips wide with thumb and index of one hand, not longer able to suppress the slight tinge of shame at her embarrassingly wet core being revealed so openly.

However, when Garfield pushed the soft clitoral hood completely back and teased with experienced fingertips the uncovered, engorged nub, her hands flew from her face and clutched at the sheets. High yelps spilled from Raven's lips every time he brushed over the slippery bundle of nerves, her hips trembling and bucking into his touch.

Her embarrassment had taken a backseat and she grew more desperate the longer Gar's teasing went on. By now, she was close to tears, gasping and writhing under his caresses, eager for release.

Raven's needy mewls and gasps echoed through her room as Beast Boy drove her closer to her bubbling climax. He kept the pad of his thumb slick with her nectar and rubbed her sensitive pearl a little bit faster, a bit rougher, just like she needed it- before abruptly coming to a full stop.

Raven cried out in frustration and shot up, her eyes flashing with fury. "Azar, why on earth did you stop?!" she spat. "I was so damn _close_! I swear, if this is some sick understanding of fun of yours..." Two pillows, draped on chairs in her room, exploded, sending feathers everywhere. Slightly embarrassed for her loss of control, she breathed deeply and willed herself to calm down. _But who could blame me..._

Beast Boy, meanwhile, was taken aback quite a bit at her violent outburst, but quickly recovered. He started to stroke her thighs placatingly. "I just wanted to know if… if it is okay for you to, you know, come. Or do you have to take some precautions beforehand?"

Raven's cheeks started to burn, but she held her intense stare up. "No, Garfield, reaching release isn't a problem for me or my powers. I masturbate regularly."

Seeing her so visibly frustrated, her climax so harshly denied, Beast Boy wished he had asked beforehand. Or trusted her judgment even in the throes of passion. But he would make it up to her...

"So cold and clinical," he chided her light-heartedly. "Say, do you play with your cute little clitty?" He placed a soft kiss on her tender mons just above where it split into her thick pair of lips.

"Clitoral orgasms _are_ the most reliable way to get gratification fast," his elusive demoness stated matter-of-factly, sinking back into the bed.

"Is that so, hm?"

Raven blushed and averted her gaze, trying to look unfazed, but her body arched and her eyes squeezed shut when Garfield spread her big folds again, baring her glistening pink insides. "Tell me, Rae, what else do you do?"

Raven's face burned with embarrassment, but at the same time, arousal had her tightly in its grasp again, so she continued talking, in the hopes that if she answered to the satisfaction of his curiosity, he would grant her her desperately needed release this time.

"When I have more time to calm myself, I- I sometimes try to achieve climax via my G-spot..."

With feathery touches, his fingers traced her swollen lips, first the outer ones, then her inner flower. "Huh, I wouldn't have thought you know where to look..." the changeling teased her.

"What, because I'm creepy, distant Raven?" the empath gasped, the sharp bite in her tone mellowed by Garfield's arousing caress. "I may be distant, but I’m not repressed. I know my vagina as well as the rest of my body, Gar. If anything, that is _why_ I know where to find it."

"And are you successful?" He brushed his thumb up and down her sensitive lips, stopping just short of her clit.

"M- most of the time… but sometimes I'm too- too impatient and I go for my clit as well..."

"So naughty... Say, Rae, is 'to calm yourself' the only reason you do it? Or do you touch yourself for fun, too?" Beast Boy finally circled her throbbing pearl.

"Those two aren't... exclusive. Of course I don't just execute the motions, an entertaining fantasy is just as important."

Thinking got difficult. Talking got difficult. It was a miracle that she still remembered how to _breathe._

"But I was fine with the occasional release when those feelings grew too strong, or even a bit of not-strictly-necessary self-indulgence when the mood struck me." She swallowed hard, licked her lips and breathed deeply before she pushed herself to continue. "But ever since a certain someone had, unbeknownst to him, wormed himself into my heart and I started hanging out with him, it isn't that I need excuses or even extra occasions, since he proofs to be _very_ proficient in riling me up."

Beast Boy cocked his head. "Wait… Are you telling me that every time we bantered and flirted and teased each other, afterwards you would play with yourself in your room? To thoughts about me?"

The empath stared at him, her eyes wide in arousal, he cheeks flushed with embarrassment. After a couple of heartbeats, she nodded. "Sometimes after missions, I- I couldn't even wait until after I was done my usual shower and I took care during, with- with the shower head between my legs..."

Beast Boy couldn't believe that this was the same girl he had spent so many hours with in the solitude of her room. First the tattoo, now the revelation that she had touched herself with him in mind... This night kept getting better and better...

He flashed her a grin. "Poor Rae, being teased by mean ol' me..." The boy bowed down and placed a little kiss atop her clit.

By now, Raven was unwilling to put up with his teasing any longer. "I told you everything," she declared, familiar steel in her voice, and thrust her pussy demandingly up to him."Now _please_ make me come!"

Beast Boy chuckled and smirked deviously up at her. "Since you said 'please'..."

He dipped his head down and spread her folds even wider so that all of her glistening, dark pink flesh was bared to him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, the sight and smell of her making him parched in more ways than one. "You have such a beautiful, cute pussy..."

The exasperated sigh on Raven's lips about how he wasn't even able to shut up when he had his head between her thighs turned into a squeal, her hips squirming when she felt his warm breath on her moist, tender skin. Finally he put his mouth to more productive work than teasing her and he sucked and licked at the folds of her labia, before lapping across her juicy flesh and flicking the delicate pearl of her clit.

His tongue parted her second, even more tender pair of lips with gentle licks, revealing her tight, lightly twitching opening.

He pinched the apex of her large labia together, trapping her swollen nub between the folds, and wiggled his squeezing fingers. Raven cried out as her sensitive clit got stimulated by her own hot, wet flesh while his tongue traced the very fringes of her entrance.

His lower hand replaced his mouth and started to probe her channel, tentavely reaching deeper until two of his fingers were completely buried in her slippery but tight snatch. He cocked his head slightly when he realized that there wasn't any barrier.

 _Huh._ _That certainly makes things easier._

Whether it was an aspect of her not entirely human nature or that her hymen simply hadn't survived the numerous battles she had fought, he didn't care for. The only thing that counted was that there was now one obstacle less to worry about in his quest to make her first time as pleasurable as possible.

He spread her lips again and now slurped her unveiled, twitching pebble into his mouth. Accompanied by Raven's passionate squeals, he suckled at the engorged button, flicked his tongued at it in alternating speeds and pressure, and Raven felt the muscles in her stomach bunching up as her climax started to bubble.

At times he slipped his tongue down to her opening, to taste the juices that dripped out around his fingers before he continued again to draw circles with his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves, occasionally flicking directly over it, eliciting shocked, excited gasps from her.

Having already a notion of what she liked and with the knowledge that he didn't have to hold back, the eager boy had her writhing under him in no time.

Beast Boy was careful to keep his pointy fangs at bay, too; Raven only felt his firm, moist lips on her tender folds and his tongue – sometimes tapered and aggressive, sometimes broad and languid, ever changing and driving her closer to her peak.

With now both of his hands and his mouth occupied, the horny half-demoness had to reach up with her own hand to maul her wobbling breasts, pinching and tugging at the throbbing nipples, while the fingers of the other were weaved into his hair; pleading cries of his name echoed through her room while she gyrated her hips against his mouth with unsteady, trembling jerks.

Suddenly, Raven loosed a keening howl when he found her g-spot with experienced precision, and she started to beg for mercy, but it was never granted... or maybe it was, because he redoubled his efforts, and mere seconds later, the tense coil in her core released.

Her sex drove up a few times as she finally came, high-pitched, wailing cries of her passion filling the room. With each buck of her hips, a small gush of her juices drenched his fingers, and Beast Boy eagerly lapped the residue from her folds.

Mewling and gasping, she soon tried to scoot away from him, her lovely flower now far too sensitive, while her hips nevertheless wiggled giddily against his lips, desperate for more.

Beast Boy sat up and eased his fingers carefully out of her, smugly appreciating how flushed and boneless she laid before him, how her heavenly breasts heaved with her laboured breaths.

After a couple of seconds, Raven managed to lift her head, only to stare in disbelief at Beast Boy as he licked his fingers clean. "You taste really good…" he winked at her. The empath threw her head back, blushing fiercely and unable to look him in the eyes after his unabashed verdict of her... taste.

He then left her side and went to where she had discarded his pants to retrieve a pack of condoms.

Raven licked her lips subconsciously as he strolled back to her, the sight of his bobbing erection filling her with previously unknown desire.

However, when he had reached her bed, she took the package gently from his hands and very deliberately placed it on the night stand, telling him no. It was reckless, it may have been even dumb, but for the very first of hopefully many nights they would spend together, the empath wanted to feel just him, with nothing between them.

She kissed Garfield softly and pulled him back against her body.

Though she made it clear that she had to have a time of reprieve before she would be able to venture further, it didn't dampen her need for his touch. Soon they were an entangled mess of limbs, lying on their sides while heatedly exploring each other's nude form.

Their faces were buried in one another’s necks, kissing and licking and biting, only momentarily coming up for their lips and tongues to meet. Their hands slid over each other's body, stroking and tickling every inch of skin they could reach, while the two teens told each other under heated gasps and moans how much they wanted, needed this.

Raven had one thigh slung over Garfield's and rubbed eagerly up against him, his throbbing erection pressing against her belly.

Suddenly, without her really realizing it, she had rolled onto her back and Gar hovered over her, his legs between hers and his weight, as she felt, somewhat weirdly distributed between her body and his right arm, its hand clasping her shoulder. Her green lover was mouthing her neck while his left hand still played with her right breast, kneading the soft flesh and teasing her nipple, his thumb flicking the hard peak playfully, his lean chest deliciously squashing the other mound.

The hand vanished from her bosom and Raven had almost groaned in disappointment until his fingers shallowly dipped into her folds – teasing her swollen clit almost as an afterthought –, gauging her wetness. She was certain he found plenty.

The sorceress shifted a bit nervously underneath him. She became once again very aware of her nakedness and his, her heartbeat thrumming in her ears like a drum.

This was entirely different than her inexperienced yet passionate participation in their make-out session, or even his very successful exploration of her pussy. Now they would venture truly into territory were it was sensible that he would take the lead, at least for the time being.

Suddenly, she felt the head of his cock slipping between her netherlips. Without thinking, her heated core raised eagerly up only to be pressed back down by his forceful thrust.

Before she could even process the situation, Garfield’s prick, aligned by his hand, had sunk in its entirety deep into her.

Raven's eyes flew open and she cried out, more in surprise than anything. Her hymen had been ruptured a long time ago, and her fingers and the handle of her hairbrush had done the rest. However, she was still a virgin, and Garfield was, no matter how average sized he claimed to be, still girthier and longer than anything her delicate love tunnel had ever experienced.

A single tear rolled out the corner of her eye. By Azar, she felt so _full_ , her pussy clenching reflexively around and the sudden knowledge of exactly how thick and deep he was inside her had her mind reeling even more. Her eyes squeezed shut again and her body briefly arched instinctively up against her lover. _Oh, oh Azar..._

Garfield let out a soft grunt as he buried himself effortlessly into her. Only her virgin tightness offered a little resistance, but Raven was so slick and eager that it hadn't much impact other than increasing the delicious friction of her slippery walls quite a bit, heightening both their pleasure.

At her outcry, however, he stilled immediately. Concerned, he braced on his arms and lifted his chest from hers and tried to read her expression.

Raven opened her eyes again. Garfield stared at her, the desire and love in his eyes replaced by worry, together with an unspoken question.

She clutched at his arms, as if to brace herself belatedly against his rather inconsiderate thrust. "Gee, Gar," she gasped, her hips just barely refraining from jerking upwards at the almost unbearable fullness she was experiencing. "W- warn a girl next time..." Her voice was carrying the sting of annoyance he was all too familiar with, but the mirth in it was also undeniable.

"I- I'm so sorry, Rae- I just felt how wet you are and- and I didn't feel your... hymen earlier... I just got carried away, with you being so..."

Raven looked up to him, in his boyish-cute face – that she was sure would never be called chiseled, but it didn't need to for her – and in his amazingly green eyes, full of worry and embarrassment.

Which was quite the contradiction to what was lurking beneath his surface. While he was ashamed for his overly eager lunging into her prepared but inexperienced depths, for loosing control this early into their lovemaking, however briefly, at the same time his desire to continue still burned as hot as ever.

But then, so was hers, and the way her inner muscles clenched around his length did nothing to calm the two horny teens down.

"I am so... what?" she inquired in a perfectly calm voice that took every ounce of self-control she could currently muster to maintain.

It was the voice that other people normally took as a warning signal. For Beast Boy, it was Raven's way to let him plead his case.

"So... willing."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "And that surprised you?"

"Yes... No!" He blushed fiercely; having this conversation with her while buried balls deep in her warm, slick, slightly grasping pussy was taking a toll on him. "But I hadn't expected you to be so... demanding."

The empath nodded and leaned on one of her elbows a bit to brush her hair from under her neck. The slight, sudden tension of her body did wonderful things to his cock tightly wrapped in her flesh, and Beast Boy had to close his eyes, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

As he was about to open them again, he felt Ravens hand on his neck, sliding upwards to weave the fingers into his hair. At the same time, she had braced herself some more, so that now her lips were near his ear.

"Maybe I am... demanding," she murmured and pulled him down with her.

"Please, Gar... You didn't hurt me," she assured him. "Far from it... Please, continue..."

Beast Boy's resolve broke instantly and Raven rejoiced as she felt once again his lips upon hers. The kiss was heated, dripping with joy and her boyfriend's relief that his little faux-pas had fallen on such surprisingly fruitful ground.

He started to rock slightly into her, just barely an inch in and out, and Raven moaned and gasped at the stimulation of her sensitive walls.

With time, she grew more accustomed to his size, and soon she pushed and pulled at his hips, wishing for harder, deeper strokes.

Just as slowly, Gar pulled back out, until only the swollen head resided in her wet heat. He braced himself on his arms again, his eyes on her face, and thrust his cock as gentle as he could fully into her.

Raven's neck bent back, her head pressing itself deeper into the pillow and her spine slightly arching upwards, as her core had to accept his entire prick once again in one fell swoop; but this time it was what she'd expected and wanted. Her lips parted in a breathless gasp as her mind was flooded with formerly unknown, intense sensations. Gar pulled halfway out before he bent down to capture her lips in a loving kiss. She cried out, muffled by his mouth on hers, as he thrust his length back in. Her arms and legs wrapped themselves around her lover before she realized it, squeezing him tightly while her mind was reeling from sharp, hot flashes of pleasure. "More... please..." she moaned, her voice trembling, but firm.

Beast Boy caressed her cheek, gave her lips quick little pecks between her gasps and moans as he gently pushed his hard cock into her, now in a more passionate rhythm.

A song of whimpering grunts escaped her lush lips, as raw, primal pleasure spread throughout her body at his demanding girth.

She writhed beneath him, toes curling, and Garfield started to drive his erection a bit faster into her stretched pussy, over and over again, her huge boobs wobbling to the rhythm of his thrusts.

The sensation she felt were already beyond anything she had imagined, and yet Raven craved more. She hooked her legs higher, around his middle, her heels digging into his lower back just above his rhythmically clenching buttcheeks, and her arms pulled him down against her; she had felt a bit awkward with him towering over her body like this.

Garfield relented immediately to her demand. Adapting to her wish of closeness, he slid his arms forward, her head now cradled by his forearms. His face was now at the nap of her neck, she could feel the puffs of breath on her skin accompanying every one of his thrust, and she bared her throat to his hot lips. Her boobs were getting squashed by his body, rolling like dough between their chests with every move, but it felt so good, so _right_ , to have him close like this.

He reached down again and dug his fingers into the soft, supple flesh of her upper thigh, kneading his way down to her firm butt. A smug, soft grunt vibrated in his throat when she inhaled sharply as he squeezed her there. She bucked her hips slowly against him, ever mindful of his hot, erect member moving against her tender, quivering muscles. His thrusts became a bit more forceful, and her fingers dug into his shoulders and back as she anchored herself against his assault. Raven now clung to him, afraid she might get swept away by his passion otherwise.

Breathy, feverish grunts and groans kept tickling her neck with every push into her welcoming pussy and Raven's own moans grew into high-pitched, rapid cries when his rhythm grew faster. He now pulled only about halfway out of her before plunging his hips against hers, adding a curt, circular motions at the end that caused his member to scrape further against her walls.

For the first time she was glad about his former trysts with his fangirls, glad that he obviously knew what he was doing; it allowed her to relax and give herself to him completely.

She ran her hands up and down his lithe back, her fingers gliding over his sweat-slickened skin.

She reached down with one hand and squeezed his firm butt, digging her fingers into the strong muscles at a particularly eager thrust of him.

"Enjoying yourself, Rae?" Beast Boy huffed teasingly against her throat.

"Sh- shut up!" she moaned. "Just making sure you- you keep going this time!"

"Oh, I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world right now," he grinned. "Not when you're making such sweet sounds." He slipped a hand between them and pinched a nipple, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

Before she could retort, he sped his movements for a moment and her response got drowned in her passionate wails.

He then gripped her wrists and pulled her arms back above her head. Involuntary, Raven arched her body into him, whining and moaning as he took her with long, relentless strokes.

Her head tilted back in pleasure and Gar dove down, covered her neck in soft, hungry kisses, his hot breath ghosting over her skin.

"Come for me, Rae" he growled softly, his lips hovering barely over her open, hot mouth. He changed his rhythm again, slamming his cock forcefully into her slick, twitching pussy.

Raven cried out again as a fresh, hot wave of pleasure, the most intense until now, swept over her, and she knew it would just a matter of seconds now.

She wrangled her wrist out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers digging into his lean muscles as she tensed with the build-up of her climax.

"Raven…," he huffed her name, and that was all the warning she got. A strained, louder grunt announced his impending release, right before the first rope of warm, gooey seed splashed against her walls.

Garfield's tense body trembled in her powerful embrace and his hips jerked forcefully against hers, trying to drive his pulsing cock even deeper as it spilled with every curt thrust more of his cum into her pussy.

Raven's whimpers had come faster over the last minute, her muscle coiling up as her orgasm had neared.

Now, with that first, deep thrust of Garfield's peak, she was shoved over the edge. Her body arched up to him, legs and arms tightening their embrace, as the tension left her in harsh bucks of her hips, wailing cries and harsh grunts erupting from her throat. Wave after wave raced through her body, her pussy clenching around his cock until the muscles in her stomach protested nearly painfully. Atop of her, Beast Boy clung to her body as well, his head buried into the nape of her neck, while his hips kept bucking into her to fill her with his thick, potent load, further fuelling her climax.

Beast Boy felt like his seed was basically sucked out of him, so greedily wrung her tight passage his cock, eliciting with each forceful contraction another spurt and strained grunt of pleasure.

Finally, when her quim's eager rippling had died down to a weak, reflexive squeeze every time one of them moved, he allowed himself to collapse slightly on top of Raven.

He didn't submit her to his entire weight, but the decrease in support by his arms still pressed her deeper into the mattress.

Raven didn't object. A welcoming moan left her lips as gravity pressed him closer to her. She writhed under his body, rubbing her sweat-slickened skin against his, and covered his cheeks and throat with giddy little bites and kisses. The empath felt tingly all over her body from her climax, but reaching it hadn't dampened her desire for his touch in the slightest.

She felt him slowly softening, but Raven didn't let up, not ready yet to allow him to leave her tight embrace. Though she grew increasingly sensitive, soon to pass the threshold towards discomfort, his bare form felt too good against her naked body. She liked him inside her too much to let him go yet.

Finally, his limp cock slipped out, and Raven felt a trickle of their combined fluids following, dripping down between her buttcheeks onto the mattress.

Garfield carefully rolled down from her and they continued to hug each other as they calmed slowly down, trading little kisses and simply enjoyed the warmth of the other.

Raven moaned softly when Gar reached again for her sizeable tits, groping the flesh and tugging at the stiffening buds.

She arched into his hands, writhed in the sheets, and bared the nape of her neck for him, mewling for more, no matter how hot and bothered his gasps against her skin became, no matter how greedily his loving hands pawed her breasts.

Starved for the touch of a lover since she'd developed those cravings during puberty, she yearned for this kind of intimacy, especially now that she'd had a taste of how good it felt, and jubilated at how eager Garfield was to provide.

Soon, he laid himself between her thighs and mounted her for the second time this night.

This time, she loosed an excited squeal at his initial plunge, followed by soft moans when he fell into a gentle, but passionate rhythm.

Raven felt absolutely giddy. She may be a powerful sorceress whose mere emotions could pose a danger to those around her, a partially demonic nature bubbling within her, but she was also a nineteen year old girl who had just experienced for the first time the union with a boy. And not just any boy, for her lover was the goofy green changeling she'd had a crush on for so long now, who himself had proofed to be so very talented at making love to her body in various ways.

As such, she couldn't get enough of him. She longed for his touch, his phallus; it made her feel like the woman she was, too, not just the halfling demonspawn.

She knew this couldn't continue. As much as she wished for them just seeking pleasure in each other's arms over and over again for the times to come, their obligations wouldn't allow it. They would have to exercise prudence, making sure that their physical love wouldn't interfere with their work.

 _But not tonight_ , she mused through her haze of pleasure. Not with his mouth so hungry at the hollow of her throat, his hands so greedy at her breasts and his manhood so eagerly exploring her depths, all to grant her another peak. _Tomorrow_. _Or- or starting next week..._

  
  


  
  


When he attempted to get on top _again_ , no doubt to lavish her with tender care while taking her a third time, Raven wrapped her strong legs around his middle and quickly flipped their positions.

"Please, Gar, can I be on top this time?"

"You- you sure? I mean, it will be a bit more... challenging for you."

"I know. I read about all of this. I know how to move... I think. Please, I want to try it…" she murmured against his lips.

"Who am I to deny a beautiful lady to ride me?" he grinned. "Just tell me if I shall take over, okay?"

"Okay."

Raven braced herself on her arms, just enough so that her heavy breasts brushed against his chest. She felt his length nestled lengthwise between her pussy lips and her core tingled with excitement at its eager throbbing. She planted her knees firmly at Garfield's sides and lifted her ass up in the air. Raven reached down between her legs and held the tip of his cock poised at her entrance before lowering her butt slowly down again. The fat glans pried her tight, moist pussy apart, and she whimpered softly. Somehow, it felt so much bigger when she had to do it herself, but the empath continued her descent down his length until he was buried completely inside her.

When her pussy reached the base, her boyfriend's pubes tickling her sensitive folds, Raven mewled pitifully and fell forward, her thighs clenching against his hips.

"You okay, Momma?" Gar asked, stroking her trembling back.

"Yes..." she murmured. "It's just so... intense... taking you at first. Oh Azar, you're _big_!"

He chuckled. "Why, thank you..."

"Oh, shut up... You know that I meant... Compared to my fingers..." she shot back between gasps, desperately trying to get a hold on herself again.

When the throbbing in her core had died down to a more tolerable level, she was able to raise herself onto her hands again, though the change in position elicited another low, pleasured hum from her.

Placing her hands at either side of his head, she leaned forward and started to rock her body back and forth on her hands and knees, while her hips moved independent from the rest of her body, stroking her pussy smoothly up and down his green cock.

Her breasts were swaying in his face as she fucked herself on his big shaft and Beast Boy reached up, cupped her swinging tits and strained his neck upwards, so he could capture her succulent nipples with his mouth, one at a time, while he pulled and twisted the other.

Moaning and squealing, Raven brought her hips down deeper and drove his entire cock up her pussy, her buttcheecks clenching tightly after every stroke.

Now Garfield started to grunt and moan and began to buck up to her. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted his head to kiss her, before pulling her down against his chest. As her breasts made contact with his chest, she moaned softly against his lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, dueling with hers while he rubbed her hips and thighs. Raven continued to pump his cock in and out of her snatch and he pulled her closer, forcing her breasts to flatten against his chest.

His hands slid to her ass and as he was holding onto it with both, he thrust his hips up higher and quicker. Each time he bucked up from the sheets, his cock was shoved deep into her pussy, meeting and ultimately overwhelming her own motions, until she was basically fucked on top of him.

Raven doubted that Gar meant to give her such a rough first ride, but she had no objections; her moans and cries came faster and higher as her climax approached rapidly.

But then, through the haze of lust, she remembered that this wasn't what she had had in mind at all. She shoved at his shoulders and, breaking free of his passionate embrace, sat up on his hips.

As he felt her struggling, Beast Boy ceased his eager humping immediately, though not entirely worried. If Raven would've been truly angry with him, she wouldn't stare at him with such a lustful, smoldering look right now.

"Bad... bad Garfield," she chided him between heavy breaths, trying to ignore the tingling heat in her belly. "I... I wanted to be in charge."

He smiled at her and nodded, gently stroking her hips.

She looked at him for a few more seconds while keeping still, to make sure he had really understood. Then, with a soft, pleasured sigh, she braced her hands gently against his stomach and started to move again, her eyes trained on his face to gauge his reactions to her ministrations.

Beast Boy's grin threatened to split his head in half, while at the same time he couldn't believe it was really his sweet, controlled Rae who rode him so wantonly.

At the sight, he disbanded his plans to take over the lead and instead decided to indulge himself; at some points he would close his eyes and simply enjoy just the feel of her slick heat, but sooner rather than later, his eyes would fly open again to watch her sensual body move.

Beast Boy groaned softly and the empath looked at him, noticing how his gaze was fixed on her tits. She smirked. "You like that, Gar? Watching me bounce on your cock?"

Despite her description, she wasn't exactly jumping up and down, but rather rocking her hips back and forth, just slightly bouncing, and her ample boobs swayed and bobbed enticingly on her chest instead of flapping wildly around like those of the actresses on the internet. She also saw him glancing down between her spread thighs, where his cock went in and out of her plump pussy.

When after some time she was getting close again, her moans turning into lustful, desperate squeals, Garfield felt her grinding and humping loose its rhythm. Raven tried to keep going, but he saw that her mounting pleasure made it difficult for her to concentrate on the motions and he knew he had to help her out, at least a bit.

He sat up, and instead of rebuking, she welcomed his body. She wrapped her arms around his back, clutched at his shoulder for increased leverage and drove her pussy against his loins with renewed, relentless fervor.

His mouth closed around a hard nipple and before long, a series of high-pitched, gasping yelps announced her climax.

Beast Boy felt the wracking spasms of her climax ripple through her tight pussy, the ceaseless movements of her slick, feverish walls dragging him with her. Her head bent back as she cried out her first peak, and he groaned into the hollow of her throat as his seed flooded her core.

Her buttcheecks clenched, the powerful muscles of her thighs bulging as they repeatedly clamped and undulated against Garfield's sides, driving her trembling hips onto his cock as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm.

She pressed her cheek against his, cradling his head in her palms, squealing and moaning in time with her peaks.

They stayed like this forever, until their highs had ebbed down.

Carefully, Beast Boy laid back down, and Raven followed him, resting heavily against his chest.

Suddenly she felt so very tired and her body was sore in a way she had never experienced before. Her muscles burned, especially her back, her abs and her thighs. Her pussy felt slightly, deliciously raw, a bit Garfield's cum seeping out onto her thighs after his cock had slipped out.

She slid down from him and snuggled into his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He felt so comfortable…

“Uh… Rae?”

“Hm?”

“I… uh… came quite a lot in you…”

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill…” she mumbled. “But you’re right…”

Raven lazily waved her hand and a box of wipes flew into her palm. She pulled one from it, and with a twirl of a finger, a black sphere phased out of her belly region, holding multiple coils of white fluid.

“Is that…”

“Mhm. Your baby batter. Almost all of it, at least.” She snatched it up with the wipe and used another to clean her pussy lips.

She then threw the wipes into a trash can and cuddled back into Garfield’s arm.

Raven yawned luxuriously, barely noticing how Beast Boy turned towards her and pulled a blanket over their bodies. He embraced her and with her last conscious thought, she sensed him following her into sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An annotation:
> 
> I know that Raven's tattoo is upside down (or rather right side up) compared to the comics  
> https://imgix-media.wbdndc.net/cms/filer_public/56/0a/560a1e05-540d-4d50-8015-0568936237fa/titans12.jpg, but I always found the way the beak is pointing at her ass crack incredibly weird...
> 
> @nautiscarader: Woops. Looks like the choker didn't survive that far :-)


	3. Aftermath

Raven awoke before Beast Boy, her body used to rising early despite the strenuous activities of the night.

She winced as she moved her legs. Her pussy was now a bit more sore than it had been last night, though the strain seemed more muscular than irritated. She let a small trickle of her power flow down, easing the slight pain a bit but not completely, as she somewhat enjoyed her body telling her that Gar had so thoroughly been inside.

However, there was something she needed to know.

Making sure that he was sound asleep, she took her mirror out of the top drawer and with a brief flash of light, she vanished into the Nevermore.

Normally, she was cordial enough to visit her emoticlones in their respective domains, but this morning she was both pressed for time and currently on the verge of a _very_ bad mood swing, though that depended ultimately on the answers she would get.

"Love! _Love_!" she yelled as soon as she appeared at the withered arch of stone marking the border to her mind. No answer.

Raven sighed. With barely suppressed anger she continued in a more civil tone, "I know you can hear me! I swear, if you don't show yourself this instance-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch." A spiting image of her, only dressed in a bright hot pink cape, not to confuse with the blood-red of Anger or the softer, girlier pink of Happy, appeared in front of her.

"Honestly, for someone who just got laid, I thought you would be a little more… mellow."

"That depends-" Raven startled. "You're… naked."

Love flourished her cape, showcasing that, indeed, she wore nothing underneath. "Giving what you've experienced last night – and still feel, by the way – it's quite fitting, don't you think?"

Raven chose not to answer. "This was you, right?"

"What?" Love asked playfully innocently.

"The… the dance and the kissing and… further…"

"What makes you think that?"

"When we made out, at one point, I- I bit him. I teased him. I had him _mewling_ in my grasp and I liked it so much that it wouldn't have taken much more and I would've reached down his boxers and...” she interrupted herself. “I kissed him with so much tongue! I was so eager for him that it hurt! I straddled him in our third go and my hips basically moved on their own!”

"And that it is all _my_ fault?" Love teased her. "True, I may have helped you at times a teensy bit to overcome your insecurities when they started to flare up, but you have made up your mind about yesterday long before. I'm ultimately just the personification of one of your emotions, meaning you can't put the blame completely on me. The choice to seduce him had been all yours. How far you wanted to go had rested entirely in your hands. As for your actions... Well, we are an assertive girl at heart, in both ways. The desire to blow his mind as well as your courage to take from him what _you_ need – which he very generously gave, by the way, he sure is a keeper – that was all you."

She winked at Raven. "Though – and this is just a theory of us, which means _you_ – your partially demonic nature _could_ express itself not only in battle or everyday life –which you already learned to control mostly – but also in bed, which you haven't yet."

"But- but the things I did to him… the things I want to do… they aren't violent."

Love shrugged. "Don't necessarily have to be. You love him, and your demonic nature isn't subjected to the influence of Trigon any longer, though it is still a part of you. So it stands to reason that your love making just gets a little more heated and passionate and lewd-" her eyes glazed briefly over, a dreamy smile curling her lips "-than you would normally expect from yourself. Oh, and don't be so surprised about your talent. You had your pillows plenty often between your thighs, of course your hips were sort of familiar with the motions." Love gave her another wink.

Raven blushed, her thoughts flickering to the pillow she and Beast Boy currently rested their heads on. "No comment."

Love just smiled. "I think you want to return into the arms of Lover Boy. Maybe have a little more fun until Cyborg calls you both for breakfast."

  
  


When Raven reappeared on the bed, she let out a heavy sigh. Her emotions were useful under certain circumstances, but by their very nature, maybe aside from Wisdom or Knowledge, they had a rather limited world view. At least Love had been able to disperse her fear that what had transpired last night had just been her, Love’s, influence. Raven shook her head. No. Just like Love said, they were barely more than avatars, designed to help her understand her emotions, not independent beings capable of taking over.

She looked over to her lover.

Still fast asleep, Garfield had managed to throw the sheet off his body while she was gone, and Raven was now treated to the sighted of a very impressive erection sprouting from his loins.

Intrigued, the empath cocked her head and manoeuvred herself between his legs, careful not to wake him.

She knelt down on her arms and knees and for the first time, she really was face to face with his erect manhood, since the day before, his cock had been in this state usually busy with stuffing her pussy.

Garfield's built, though trained and fit, was generally speaking average, and the size of his endowment seemed appropriate to her, though it certainly wasn't small.

Raven's heart pounded in her chest as she looked it over.

And she felt like there was a lot to see; somehow, it looked even bigger than it had felt between her legs.

His weapon was now hard as ever, standing straight from his curly, thick pubic hair, but with a slight curve to the left. To her, it was perfect. His length was a few shades darker than the rest of his body and thick veins ran along its smooth shaft, a prominent, green-purplish glans forming the spearhead. Below his manhood rested a pair swollen, fuzzy balls, no doubt tirelessly producing the copious seed with which he had filled her last night.

Raven moved in closer, and the heat and power radiating off of it was almost palpable as it flexed and swayed under her gaze.

Subconsciously, she licked her lips in arousal and wrapped her fingers around its thick, iron-hard base. Now that she had it in her grasp, she tilted it this way and that, slightly kneading her plump lower lip between her teeth as she studied and admired his cock.

Tentatively, she gave the underside of his cock a quick lick. He smelled and tasted clean if not a little salty and musky, no doubt in part as a result of their night together. However, it was far from unpleasant as it was the scent she'd breathed in since the party, just stronger, and she found it rather… _enticing_. Pheromones were powerful stuff.

Overcoming the last bit of hesitation, she pushed the swollen, slick tip past her plump lips into her salivating mouth.

With his cock getting enveloped by moist heat, Beast Boy awoke from his slumber and his eyes fluttered open. After the initial disorientation, he managed to look down and his heart almost stopped at what he saw.

His beloved Raven was currently moving the tight seal of her luscious lips repeatedly over the tip of his cock, and whenever his glans was engulfed by her mouth, her tongue lapped at it tenderly.

"R-Rae?"

The empath looked up, seeing her newly-minted boyfriend braced on his forearms, staring down at her with arousal and confusion. With a soft pop, she lifted her mouth from his cock. "Oh, good morning, Gar," she smiled at him, though a slight, embarrassed blush at being caught tinged her cheeks.

"Yeah, g- good morning… what are you doing there?"

Her blush deepened. "Well, since you were so… devoted to my pleasure yesterday, I thought I could try repaying you the same way…"

It was a gesture of which Beast Boy was already very fond, and yet he knew he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the experience if he hadn't given her a way out. He absolutely didn't want her to feel pressured into anything.

"Rae, you… you don't have to… to do this, if you don't want to, you know?"

The sorceress’ heart warmed at that, her resolve that she'd made the right choice strengthening once more.

She gave him a reassuring and seductive smile. "But I want to," she said softly and pressed a moist kiss against the underside of the head of his cock.

Feeling her plush lips pressed so tenderly against the tip made his breath hitch in his throat and Garfield fell back, his mind already swimming.

Raven gave his cock another small lick. "Oh- oh god," the changeling choked as he felt her tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft.

They most certainly weren't pressed for time and so she relished in the lively heat his length emanated, the dark veins that ran along and how it eagerly twitched and throbbed in her grip.

She really wanted this, Raven noticed with mild surprise. This wasn't just something that she thought she had to do as part of some kind of unwritten playbook. She wanted to please him, of course; but her mouth also outright watered with aroused anticipation at the prospect of taking him in.

Heat spread between her thighs, her pussy moistening, too, and her clit started to swell and tingle. Raven reached down with a hand, just... just to keep the edge off.

She enveloped his glans with her lips and licked sloppy circles around and across it.

Beast Boy couldn't help but watch with rapt attention as Raven placed a soft kiss on his glans with puckered lips, caressing the very tip, before her mouth slid forward and enveloped the head of his cock. It was the most amazing sight in his entire life.

Yes, he had received quite a few blowjobs in his love life so far, but this was _Raven_ , on her knees between his legs, bent over his cock with her plush lips wrapped tightly around and her large tits dangling and just slightly resting on the mattress beneath her.

His breath became laboured, quick huffs and he winced in pleasure at Raven's ministrations. They were a little clumsy at first, given this was her first time, but it was obvious that she had a detailed idea on how to proceed. _Just what kind of books had she been reading,_ he thought, just before Raven took him on an elaborate, sensuous journey to his peak.

The empath smiled when she heard him moan her name as her plush, moist lips slid down the first few inches of his warm, almost hot, cock. After she'd lathered it generously in saliva, she pulled back up.

Her tongue swirled around his tip while Raven drooled freely over it, her hand stroking up and down to spread the slippery lubrication all over his entire length.

When his manhood was nice and slick, she tightened her grip slightly and started to wank him, flicking her wrist in corkscrew motions, and an unbecoming whine escaped her lover's lips.

Raven's cheeks flushed at this and she glanced up to him, taking in the sight of him basking in bliss, his chest heaving with strained gasps and his face scrunched up in pleasure. "Oh- oh God, Raven!"

Encouraged by his moan, she sped up a little, sucking and slurping with increased eagerness. With every move her greedy maw and eager tongue sung a sordid chorus of sloppy, wet noises as she bobbed her head up and down in quick, steady strokes, frothy spit clinging to her hungry lips and coating his cock, every time moving a little deeper until she was swallowing him up almost to the back of her throat.

Her fingers down between her thighs started to speed up as well, her pussy now completely drenched with her moisture.

Unconsciously, Garfield’s hand slid down, his fingers playing with the fringes of her hairdo. Raven's lips clenched briefly in satisfaction and his hips bucked again as her tongue stroked the underside of his sensitive erection.

Fireworks went off inside the boy's head and his back arched, a strangled groan spilling from his lips. Raven's cheeks hollowed in as she slurped at his length and he couldn't help thrusting his hips up, his body seeking mindlessly more of her tight, moist warmth.

Raven moved in tune, her fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft, sliding up and down with her eager lips and continuing to jerk him when her mouth pulled up to concentrate her caresses on the tip. Beast boy squirmed, his mind reeling with pleasure, as he fought against his baser instincts. He had to control himself, it was Raven's first time, he should go easy-

She felt Gar caress her head, stroking her hair, and she moaned softly.

Beast Boy yelped as he felt her moan vibrating along his cock. His hand fell from her hair and clawed in ecstasy at the impossibly soft sheets while his back arched involuntarily, taking Raven by surprise as she descended once again.

She had made it to her lowest point when Beast Boy's hips jerked. Raven was now beside herself, her fingers had been rapidly flicking over her clit over the last minute, blatantly chasing her orgasm, and having his cock suddenly pushed so eagerly into her mouth proved to be too much. She cried out in bliss as her peak hit her.

Her throaty scream was apparently too much for Beast Boy, too. She felt him bucking into her mouth again. Not wanting to get choked, she jerked slightly back, just before his cock spilled countless ropes of thick seed onto her tongue and painted the insides of her cheeks. Tears of embarrassment welled in her eyes as the lewdness of it all – climaxing from her own fingers while her face was stuffed with his cock, the salty-sweet taste of cum filling her mouth –briefly came to mind.

Her cheeks burned in arousal as well, however, and she kept her lips tightly closed around the twitching cock, not wanting to let a single drop of the delicious fluid escape. What was happening to her?

  
  


Raven's cry vibrated around the tip of his cock and Beast Boy felt the first wave of his orgasm rippling through his body. He grunted softly through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. His body shuddered as more waves crashed down on him and he gave into the pleasure. Raven's tongue lashed eagerly at his sensitive glans, sending further currents of hot pleasure up his spine. His hips jerked harshly, even though he tried to keep them down to avoid gagging her, and his abdominal muscles gradually started to hurt as Raven's greedy tongue drew his climax out, the empath apparently set on draining him dry.

When she finally pulled back, Beast Boy managed to open his eyes. He raised himself onto his elbows again, his face flushed and eyes wide in disbelieve and awe.

"S-Sorry, I should've warned you…"

Raven just smiled at him and, to his utter surprise, swallowed heartily, the implication of which not lost on him. "Don't worry," she replied, tracing her lips with a thumb before sucking curtly on the digit. "I wanted to taste it anyway."

"And?"

"It's… sweeter than expected. And salty. But I certainly won't mind doing it again. Hand me the bottle, will you? I'm parched."

Garfield reached over to her nightstand and tossed her a bottle of water.

The empath caught it and took a few greedy gulps, rinsing the last traces of cum from her mouth.

Afterwards, she snuggled against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The silence that followed grew uncomfortable, and Garfield felt her stiffen.

He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "Do you regret it?" the changeling murmured against her skin.

"No," Raven answered. "I told you I wanted it."

"No, I meant… all of this."

"If I would regret it, you would've been flung through the door as soon as I woke up."

He chuckled. "But what is it then?"

"I really, _really_ enjoyed being with you last night, and I definitely want a relationship with you, but… I have to admit, right now I'm a little… afraid about going further. Afraid of what you will expect from me. What I will expect from you." Her voice gained a sombre tone. "I realize now I might not going to be the… most uncomplicated girl to have as a girlfriend…"

"Rae…" Beast Boy kissed her neck, his hand now gently stroking her hip. "I was with you at your happiest and I was with you during your darkest moments, and I think I'm save to say that nothing you have ever said or done had changed the way I feel about you. I might have been occasionally afraid," he admitted sheepishly, "-or angry, but you never stopped being someone I wanted to have as my friend, and later even as my girlfriend. You're witty, you're strong, you're even funny if you want to be and despite what you may think, you're one of the good guys.

"You're also creepy, dark and pretty blunt, but I love those sides of you, too. They're part of what makes you you, and I don't want it any other way." He snorted. "Also, do you think if I wanted easy, I would've pursued you over all those years?"

He rolled to his side, and when he cupped a cheek, she already angled her face towards him.

Beast Boy leaned in for a kiss, but Raven kept her mouth just out of reach. "Dark and creepy?" Just a hint of steel gleamed in her voice.

"In the hottest, sexiest way possible," he murmured against her mouth. "Like the dress you wore yesterday. Black and sexy, and with your regal expression… Just… wow…"

Raven's cheeks tinged red at his breathy, amazed compliment and she closed the distance. Tears of relief pricked in her eyes as all the things he'd said truly registered in her mind.

She cradled his head in her hands and pressed her lips eagerly on his.

It was a passionate kiss and more than just a bit possessive on her side which made Beast Boy moan softly into her mouth.

She wasn't exactly sure how she got from serious heart-to-heart to horny as hell, but when Gar cheekily reached up with his other hand and cupped a breast, its nipple hardened instantly and she pressed her bust into his touch…

Yawning and with a luxurious stretch, Beast Boy awoke. No, that wasn't entirely true. He had been wide awake since half an hour ago, when his lovely sorceress had decided she would give him an encore of what had transpired the night before. Afterwards, he had enjoyed the delicious tiredness that always followed, with his favourite half-demoness snuggling close.

Now, she was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Beast Boy forced himself to focus and, finally, he managed the impressive feat of swinging his feet out of the bed.

Next on the list: getting to the shower without a nap on the floor…

After he'd refreshed himself, his stomach made very loudly clear that it required nourishment after last night's activities, and so Gar went on his way to the kitchen.

Raven was already there, her hips swaying to music only she could hear while she was making tea.

Gar wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing up against her from behind, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hey, Momma…" he murmured.

"Good morning to you, too, _again_ " she sighed lovingly and allowed herself to relax into his embrace, though his familiar scent flooded her brain with the memory of a myriad of yesterday's sensations, causing a delightful shiver running down her spine.

"By the way, are we ready to tell the others?" He asked after a minute.

Raven turned in his arms around and leaned against the counter. "No."

Well, Garfield couldn't exactly say that he was surprised. "Why, Raven, are you ashamed of me? Ouch, that cuts deep, right there." The changeling recoiled back and placed his hands over his heart, shooting her a playfully pained look.

Suddenly his expression lightened up again. "Or do you rather want me to be your _dirty little secret_?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Raven gave him a flat look and sighed exasperatedly. If she didn't love him so much... "No, I just don't want to announce it like some big news."

"For that matter," she continued, "We have to lay a few ground rules. Maybe they will change a bit once we've gone official, but for now, we keep it low profile. So no kissing in front of anyone! We can do it anywhere, even in public, if no one is around, but not when we can be witnessed, okay? Also, no overly sweet sweet-talk. We can keep up our usual banter, they're certainly used to it by now, but nothing more."

"And… touching?" he murmured sensually into her ear.

"Officially, just as friends. The more… intimate parts of my body, reserved for a boyfriend? Depends on how sneaky you think you are…"

One of Beast Boy's hands slid up under her shirt, cheekily pinching a soft nipple. "Is that a dare?"

"Maybe…" she answered with a smirk. "Our friends can figure it out themselves for all I care or, if they don't, we'll tell them in a month. I just want to be comfortable with the concept of an 'us' before Starfire ropes me into some inevitable, couples-related stuff."

"Like double dates?" Beast Boy grinned slyly.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that option… Also," she turns to him with a stern and a bit worried expression, "Don't let what we have affect our missions. We will watch out for each other, like we always do, but I don't want you to jump into harm's way for me more than you already do, just because I'm your girlfriend. Having your cock inside me doesn't make me loose my ability to fight or take a punch, got it?"

Beast Boy for once refrained from a cocky answer. Her brash words may mask the fear she felt for him, but he saw right through it, most likely because he felt the same. They loved each over, now more than ever before, but they didn't want it to cause the other risking their life more than they already did.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." He kissed the nape of her neck.

The whistle of her teapot announced the end of the moment, and Raven took it from the stove.

They walked over to the breakfast table and sat there for a while in silence, Raven sipping occasionally on her tea, while Beast Boy watched her raptly, causing Raven to blush and smirk in her cup, rolling her eyes from time to time.

When they heard their friends upstairs, she gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I love you," she told him, truth humming in her words.

"Love you, too," he answered with that grin that made her heart flutter, and Raven wondered if it was really him who they had to worry about keeping their distance in public…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this concludes my little tale.
> 
> Please tell me your verdict: Did you like it, did you not? Anything in between?  
> Then please leave a comment or, naturally, a Kudos, either way is much appreciated. :-)


End file.
